Wedding plans
by NovaCircular
Summary: Dirk tells Roxy about his strange soon-to-be wedding


**tipsyGnostalgic [TG] joined chat.**

 **#** **2**

 **timaeusTestified [TT] joined chat.**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Hey pop rox hows it going?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: im cool**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Cool**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: but liek not**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: cause my cat scrachetd me**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: That sucks. Whyd it do that?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: i dont know, cats are werid some times**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Eh. You need a bandaid or something?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: no, im ok. whata bout youi?**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Relationship drama**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: The usual bullshit**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: with jake?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: oooooooo**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Yeah with Jake who else**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: idk**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: spill the dteials liek a lizard in a kindgom of advocadoas**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: That makes no sense but okay**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: I may or may not**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Have drunk asked him to marry me last night**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Maybe**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: HOLEY FUCK DIRKUS**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: I HAVENT EVEN ASKED CALLIE THAT WHEN IM FULL ON DRUNKENN**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Yeah well youre not a horny romantic drunk**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Oh wait**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: yourr just stupid woww**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: have you done thbe frick frack yet**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: if so please expl,ain**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Yes we have**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: And no I am not explaining my sexual exploits**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: But he topped**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: wow nota so coll now huh**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: yuir lucky thouhg**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: How so?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: i dontu get to do any**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: sexuwhale activities**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: What with calliope?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: yeah**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: who else with you dumbutt**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: janee**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Well**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: I personally dont see why not**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: whaet did youi just say**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: I said I dont ee why not**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Because I dont**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: See why not**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: with janey**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: ew**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: What jane is a beautiful girl**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: yeah but liek still thats like sayin i would do youi**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: You would**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: You have explicitly said so multiple times**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: thaets not the point**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: i haev a girlfriend you idiot**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: calliope**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: incasw you forgeot**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: plus your too easey to fiddle faddle with**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Okay so why havent you done the horizontal tango with Call?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: cause she liek**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: doesnt wanto**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: so im going to respect that\**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Noble**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Okay I havent even gotten to the worst part of my thing**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: kepe going then**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: He didnt say no**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: waet the fuck**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: dirk i call bein the made of honur**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: He said that hes aromantic**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: so hes not yuir boyfriend anymore**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: dont keep me in the supensee**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: No he still is**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Anf=d he said that if I wanted to get married he was cool with that**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: waitt wait waiit**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: do you mena asuawhale**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Nope**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Aromantic**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: aromantic means hesa not inetersted in relationshibs**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: so i dont know whaet youir blabbin about**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: You think I dont know that?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: dirkus**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: if hes not interested in relationships**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: why the fiddle faddle are youi gettin marred**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: I asked and he said he was cool with it if I was cool with the Aro thing**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: so your liek**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: platonivcale marriedd**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Im as confused as you are here**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: yep**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: alright whatever**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: But yes I think so**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: ok then**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: my madi of honro positon still stands**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Alright. Davey can be my best man.**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: ok theen**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Shit now im mentally planning out a wedding**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: woww**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: youir liek five steps\**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: behind me**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: its tommoroww**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: be therre**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Be where?**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: at your weddin**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: obiovulsy**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Yeah but**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Where**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: I asked last night**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: there dirk**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: goosh**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Where is there**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: I am many things but a mind reader I not one of them**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: at youir house hoew thick headed are you**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Oh okay fair enough**

 **#** **1**

 **TG: byyyyeeeee**

 **#** **2**

 **TT: Bye**


End file.
